


привет

by marshall_line



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, slight!Kidoh/B-Joo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am terrified, I think too much ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	привет

**Author's Note:**

> #np Portishead — Undenied

+

— Привет, хён.

Между ними десять машин в минуту, светофоры, толпы людей, скрип колес и следы от шин, но Хансоль говорит так, как будто Ходжун сейчас прямо перед ним, а не на другой стороне перехода. Он говорит тихо, скорей себе, чем ему, но естественно и привычно. Ходжун обязательно услышит его, сколько бы звуков и силуэтов их не отделяло друг от друга.

Ходжун машет рукой в знак приветствия. Услышал.

Хансоль машет в ответ, улыбается, соскребая с лица усталость.

Когда светофор сгорает в зеленом огне, когда машины тормозят, пропуская прохожих, Ким Хансоль никуда не бежит, ничего не кричит. Он стоит и ждет Ходжуна.

Он надеется, что тот сдвинется с места.

Он всегда на это надеется.

Люди проплывают мимо пятнами, размытыми дождем, которого никогда не было в этом городе. Хансоль превращается в такое же пятно.

Ходжун все еще стоит там, где и стоял.

Когда светофор, напоминая феникса, воскресает в красном, машины заполняют все пространство. Хансоль теряет Ходжуна из виду, Хансоль теряет даже свой силуэт.

А потом кто-то толкает его в бок, и он просыпается.

— Привет?

+

— Скоро придет хён, хватит валяться в этом кубле из одеял!

Сангюн орет что есть мочи, бегает по всей комнате, собирая грязные вещи и матерясь под нос, потому что воняет. Хансоль трет глаза, зевает, зарывается в тепло обратно, мгновенно включая в себе режим ленивого котика. Сангюн шипит, скидывает все собранное в огромную корзину и, нащупав в трех слоях одеяла руку Хансоля, одним рывком резко вытаскивает его на пол.

В итоге они орут друг на друга.

— Я не наступал тебе на хвост, Хансоль-хён, перестань верещать.

— Как ты можешь так поступать со мной, рыжий, а?

— Следую всем твоим примерам.

Хансоль поднимается, хрустит затекшими конечностями, осматривается вокруг и, понимая, что здесь прошел шторм генеральной уборки без него, просто пожимает плечами и падает на кровать. Сангюн недовольно щурится. Хансоль делает вид, что его нет в комнате.

Слышится отвратительный звонок кричащего петуха.

Сангюн исчезает в дверном проеме огненно-красным всполохом.

Когда до Хансоля доходит, кто должен прийти, он вскакивает, ищет в шкафу чистую футболку и, переодеваясь на ходу, спешит в коридор.

— Привет, хён!

Ходжун на приветствие учтиво кланяется. Сангюн проводит его на кухню, а Хансоль остается стоять у входной двери в пижамных зеленых штанах и в синей футболке с надписью ‘good morning, hell’. В глазах Ходжуна всегда ‘мы же друзья, Хансоль’, а в хансолевых — ‘я слишком много хочу, чтобы просто иметь право этого хотеть’.

Сангюн зовет его пить чай.

++

Их знакомит Хёсан. У Ходжуна салатового цвета волосы, абсолютно дурацкие без стекол очки, красивая улыбка на лице и немного счастья в каждом слове.

Он ведет себя отстраненно, говорит только с Хёсаном и Бёнджу. 

Он забавный, когда открывает свои эмоции настежь.

Он смешной и хороший, он прекрасный хён, хоть иногда и мрачный.

Хансоль смотрит на него со стороны, смотрит и не насмотрится. Хансоль слушает все, что он говорит. Запоминает детали, запоминает фразы, улыбки вскользь, жесты. Ходжун напоминает человека, который никому не доверяет, но всем верит. 

Он боится к нему подойти и спросить/сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Бёнджу, зная, какой его друг нерешительный, толкает Хансоля к Ходжуну. Тот смеется с какой-то шутки и выглядит невероятно и болезненно счастливым.

Хансолю неловко, Хансолю не хочется перебивать этот смех своим голосом и словами. Бёнджу локтем царапает ему бок, намекая, что пора действовать, а то уйдет, убежит, улетит, испарится. 

Хёсан подмигивает: сигнал.

Ему ничего не остается, кроме как:

— Привет.

— Привет. Ты же Ким Хансоль? Хёсан рассказывал о тебе много хорошего. Танцуешь?

Хансоль таращится и просто кивает. 

И как-то вдруг Ходжун открывает вместо собственных эмоций дверцы в сердце Хансоля, даже не зная и не подозревая, что натворил. Позже Хансоль не задает себе вопросов ‘зачем’, ‘как’, ‘почему’ и ‘что я делаю не так’. Позже Хансоль принимает это как должное. 

_Мои чувства — это мои чувства_ , думает он.

Ходжун теперь ‘хён’ для него и Сангюна (лучшего друга, с которым он живет). Ходжун немного больше, чем. Или так Хансолю просто хочется.

++

Сейчас Ходжун не носит очки, и зеленый сменился черным. У него волосы в хвосте на затылке, пара морщинок в уголках глаз и умерший в бессоннице сон, расплывшийся темными пятнами от нижних ресниц до скул.

Ходжун по-прежнему всем хёнам хён, душа их маленькой, но славной компании. Ходжун по-прежнему Чон Ходжун.

У него есть тайный сундук, куда он складывает все свои секреты, все свое прошлое и настоящее. Он прячет себя глубоко-глубоко на темное дно прямоугольной в позолоте коробки.

Под этой позолотой болото.

Вся его жизнь сводится к работа-дом-СангюнХансоль-ХёсанБёнджу-работа-дом-работа-работа. Если бы у него спросили, он бы ответил ‘так надо’ и на этом все бы закончилось без какого-либо пролога и завязки. Кульминация у Ходжуна сгорела, пеплом устелив коробку.

А еще Ходжуну тяжело под взглядами Хансоля. Они что-то обязывают, что-то значат, и Ходжун знает, но проще их тушить, проще их заливать водой, избегая.

Сангюн говорит:

— Просто представь, что у него нет глаз. Просто представь, что он смотрит сквозь тебя. Это помогает, хён, действительно помогает.

И когда Ходжун видит вместо этих чудесных, но слишком измученных глаз черные дыры, ему становится легче. Только страшно чуть-чуть. Только страшно, когда человека, который тебя, кажется, любит, вдруг поглощает пустота.

Сангюн говорит:

— А после надо преодолеть страх. Это то же самое, что и твой сундук. Ким Хансоль превратится в обыкновенного мальчика, в твоего донсена, а потом костьми ляжет на дно.

— Почему ты говоришь все это о своем друге?

— Я хочу помочь, не более того.

Болото топит.

+

Они едут на озеро втроем. Хансоль жует рукав рубашки, сидя рядом с Ходжуном. Тот непринужденно ведет машину. Сангюна укачивает, поэтому, если бы был какой-то разговор, он все равно не смог бы поучаствовать в нем.

По радио передают последние новости и прогноз погоды. Хансоль надеется, что напряженная обстановка с окончанием путешествия рассеется, как мираж.

По прибытию Ходжун распускает волосы и прячет салатовую резинку в карман куртки. Хансоль жмурится, пытаясь отогнать это видение. Сангюн портит все впечатление, вываливаясь из машины мешком. Ему срочно нужен воздух и вода. Он знал, на что подписывался, предлагая поездку. И, собирая землю ноздрями при вдохах, Сангюн молится Богу, чтобы его мучения побыстрее закончились и наконец-то отпустило. 

Ходжун поднимает его, стряхивает с его одежды грязь, сует в лицо салфетки и просит быть осторожнее, просит принимать таблетки перед тем, как садится в любой транспорт. Сангюн светится от такой заботы, а Хансолю откровенно завидно, но он молчит.

— Двухдневный отдых начался!

Сангюн активизируется, возвращается в машину за сумкой и летит на оживших крыльях к домику. Ходжун провожает его слегка удивленным взглядом. Он вытаскивает из багажника свою сумку и хансолеву, потому что тот вряд ли сам ее возьмет. Хён — это тоже иногда работа.

В доме прохладно и сыро. Сангюна они находят спящем на втором этаже. Будет забавно, если он проспит двое суток. Хансоль выбирает себе комнату рядом с сангюновой, а Ходжун — на первом этаже. Они еще долго бродят по дому, пока Ходжун не предлагает пройтись вдоль берега.

Внутри что-то скручивается цветной лентой от восторга, и Хансоль соглашается.

Эта поездка задумывалась для того, чтобы они сблизились, как говорил Сангюн Хансолю, но до конца как-то совсем не верилось. И сейчас тоже.

Ходжун рассказывает о Хёсане и его новых песнях, о своей музыке и работе. Ходжун пытается держаться на расстоянии чуть дальше вытянутой руки, чтобы не видеть Хансоля. Он все говорит и говорит, а Хансоль слушает. Ему больше ничего не остается.

Ветер издевается над волосами Ходжуна, и они все лезут и лезут ему в рот, в глаза и в нос. Наверное, он должен пожалеть, что снял резинку, но он идет абсолютно спокойно. 

— Хён, а ты когда-нибудь дашь послушать то, что пишешь?

— Конечно, ты только напомни, как вернемся в город.

Хансоль не видит его лица, только волосы-волосы-волосы и разрубленный пополам паззл улыбки. Улыбаться в ответ не хочется совсем. Тоскливо; ленты сереют. 

Ходжун говорит о чем-то еще, но ветер все глушит.

Они ходят так до ночи. Хансоль не рвется возвращаться в дом, на воздухе спокойнее, поэтому старший ведет его к мостику. Там еще холоднее, чем может быть. Хансоль кутается в свою рубашку. Кажется, он обморозит здесь не конечности, а легкие.

Ходжун нарушает их молчание.

— Присмотрись.

— А? Куда смотреть?

— На озеро, куда еще.

Хансоль смотрит и не видит ничего особенного. Вода везде вода, только тут даже в свете луны она кажется топью. _Если опустить туда руку, то смогу ли я вытащить ее?_ Это как взять в руки чье-то сердце, а потом не мочь отдать его обратно. 

Вокруг сплошные деревья, корчащиеся от боли, стареющие и гниющие. Над ними небо, на котором оставляют свое клеймо звезды. Хансоль морщится. 

— Увидел?

— А что я мог..?

— Попробуй снова.

Хансоль пробует и с новой попыткой видит. Это не луна, не ее отражение, это не осколки звезд. Увиденное напоминает огонек зажигалки. Как будто кто-то курит под водой.

Горящие точки то появляются, то исчезают. Как световое шоу.

— И что же это?

— Увидел, да? Говорят, это мертвецы держат свечки в руках.

Младший вздрагивает. Как это все жутко, странно, непонятно. Лица Ходжуна все еще не видно, да и самого Ходжуна тоже. Он тает в черноте этой ночи. Они приехали на отдых, а не на мистический вечер в компании мертвых огней. 

Ходжун хмыкает, замечая страх Хансоля, за что сразу же получает кулаком в плечо. Ходжун театрально трет ушибленное место, и они вместе смеются. Легко и беззаботно.

Но потом Ходжун говорит:

— А теперь прислушайся.

— Да что ж такое.

— Тебе сложно или как?

Хансоль закатывает глаза и делает то, что просит хён. Он слышит тишину и только.

— Ты слишком громко дышишь.

— Как я могу громко дышать?

— Просто задержи дыхание на две секунды.

— Для тебя все что угодно, Ходжун-хён.

Хансоль концентрируется, теряет вдох в легких и не выдыхает. А когда понимает, что слышит, душится. Больше от страха, чем от недостатка кислорода. Хансоль слышит весь мрак воя мертвецов этого озера, да и леса тоже. 

Ходжун треплет его по голове, показывая этим жестом, что все в порядке, не надо бояться. Мертвые озеру, озеро мертвым, а они живые.

Хансоль от внезапно подкатившей к горлу нежности отшатывается и чуть не падает в воду. Он уже представляет, как руки в воске, иле и водорослях тащат его в глубины своего царства. Ходжун вовремя его ловит, схватив за растянутый рукав. Он не прижимает его к себе после, просто держит за плечи. _Я совершаю ошибку, но лучше так, чем вдруг утонувший донсен_ , думает Ходжун. У Хансоля глаза черные, пустые, — такими их видит Чон. А на самом деле у того зрачки бешено бегают, и вообще он сейчас в шоковом состоянии. 

— В порядке?

— Да, ведь я же не на дне?

Уже в доме Ходжун заваривает чай и дает успокоительное. В воду действительно страшно падать, особенно ночью, особенно в такую воду. Хансоль еще долго не может уснуть, слыша вой.

Весь следующий день он не выходит из своей комнаты.

А на обратном пути всю дорогу спит, накрывшись курткой Ходжуна.

_Мы живые, мы живые, мы живые. Ты и я — мы живые._

+

Ходжун не скидывает свою музыку на почту, он приносит подписанные маркером диски лично. Он приносит их как собственное сокровище, которое он вытащил из древнего хранилища. Ходжун отдает диски молча, кланяется и уходит.

Хансоль до утра слушает скрипку, переливы арфы, немного скрипучие стоны виолончели и мелодичную массу из игры на фортепьяно. Хансоль сравнивает эту музыку с соленым морем. Он не может наслушаться и не может надышаться.

У Сангюна не получается привести его в себя после стольких часов, проведенных под одеялом в наушниках. Он оставляет все попытки разбудить его днем. А когда Хансоль просыпается, то Сангюн замечает влажные и красные глаза. И только через пару дней он, возвращая диски Ходжуну, видит на одном из них надпись ‘привет’.

(— Привет, море мое).

+

_Это похоже на двойное свидание_ , думает Хансоль, когда Бёнджу приглашает его и Ходжуна куда-то-там-не-знаю-куда. Двойное, потому что Бёнджу без Хёсана — это не Бёнджу.

Хансолю очень нравятся их отношения. Они простые, в них полно невидимой заботы, сладкая капля нежности и какое-то единение. Достаточно хоть раз увидеть их вместе. Когда есть Джин Хёсан, тогда есть и Ким Бёнджу. Когда Ким, тогда и Джин. 

— От него несет сигаретами и фастфудом, но он любит меня. Разве я должен думать о чем-то еще?

— У этого цветочного мальчика самая красивая улыбка на свете, которой я хочу посвящать все свои песни. Разве я должен думать о чем-то еще?

(Хансоль, конечно, завидует).

Встречая Ходжуна на пороге квартиры, Хансоль сразу же теряется.

Очки к хёну вернулись, но уже другие, и волосы короче стали.

Поездка на мертвое озером изменила не только Хансоля, который перестал нормально спать и теперь боится любой воды и деревьев ночью.

Ходжун перед ним — черная размазанная краска и только лицо — разлитый отбеливатель.

Хансоль говорит:

— Привет, хён.

На зубах скрипит недосказанность и засохшая зубная паста. Хансолю хочется сказать так много, спросить и попросить, узнать и поблагодарить, но он молчит после своей обыденной реплики.

Ходжун как-то расстроенно смотрит на свои ботинки.

— Пойдем, Хансоль, нас уже ждут.

 _За морем и на дно_ , думает Ким, закрывая за собой дверь.

Хёсана и Бёнджу они находят у входа в зоопарк. Каким чудом их туда занесло, Хансолю знать не хочется, да и в сам зоопарк тоже. Но они проводят там целый день, фотографируясь с обезьянами и львами, жуя сладкую вату и хрустя вафлями.

Хансоль вновь чувствует себя ребенком, которым толком и не успел побыть. Когда рано взрослеешь, теряешь все прелести и особенности жизни.

Их ‘свидание’ заканчивается на автобусной остановке. Когда Ходжун отходит, чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок, Хёсан подсаживается ближе и напрямую спрашивает:

— Как вы там с Ходжуном?

— Все сложно.

— И это единственное, что ты можешь мне ответить?

— Больше добавить нечего.

Атмосфера ломается об стекла хансолевых глаз.

В автобусе они едут только вчетвером. Ходжун сидит у окна с синими капельками наушников, слушая морской штиль и крики чаек. Хансоль улавливает это, сидя рядом с ним и натянув на голову капюшон. (Его постоянно морозит). Хёсан и Бёнджу справа от них.

Бёнджу спит, положив голову на плечо Хёсана. Спит, потому что его сопение слышно даже в тишине. И это еще Хансоль тут громко дышит! Джин, кажется, уже клюет носом. Хансолю нравится смотреть на их идиллию, на умиротворенную картину настоящих отношений.

Сангюн присылает смс: 

‘Хён, надеюсь, ты хорошо провел время.

Если хорошо, то купи по дороге молоко’.

Хансоль измученно улыбается, отправляет в ответ смайлик, показывающий язык, и незаметно для себя проваливается в сон. Просыпается он на плече Ходжуна, когда Хёсан зовет его и напоминает, что ему через остановку выходить. Хансоль отмахивается, не открывая глаз. Он наслаждается моментом. В ушах шумит вода.

+

Ходжун приходит чаще. Он фактически селится у них на постоянной основе. Он ест с ними по утрам, смотрит бессмысленный поток новостей по старому ящику, приносит почту и остается ночевать в гостиной на диване, если поздний час. Хансоль рад этому.

Хансоль должен быть счастлив, потому что Ходжун ближе, на час, на два, на день ближе.

Он ближе, но все еще, как у озера, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Тянешься, почти касаешься, а кто-то щипает за пальцы, кусает, и ты одергиваешь руку, прячешь в карман и боишься. Хансолю все время страшно рядом с хёном.

Вдруг не поймет, вдруг не понимает. 

Сангюн успокаивает его мятой, конфетами и снотворным. Сангюн — хороший, добрый. Если бы Хансоль мог, он бы выбрал его, но Сангюну это не нужно. Лишь бы друг ‘был в поряде’.

Видеть Ходжуна спящим — уже привычное дело. 

Просто видеть Ходжуна — маленький дар со дна сокровищницы.

Они не говорят. Хансоль не расспрашивает его о музыке, Ходжун — о танцах. Им комфортно в молчании ни о чем. И Ким благодарит за это. Пока есть о чем молчать, Хансоль будет только хотеть чего-то большего, а не делать что-то для этого.

Одно лишнее движение или слово, как кажется ему, — и все вдребезги об скалы. 

Я не должен много думать, я вообще не должен думать.

Иногда Ходжун сам делает ‘лишнее’. Хвалит, щипает за ноги, когда лежит на диване, а Хансоль проходит мимо; сует горячие бутерброды в рот, ведь ‘ешь, давай, а то засушишь себя’; покупает комиксы и билеты на трамвай. Ходжун — тоже хороший, добрый.

Но Хансоль не может не смотреть с нежностью, грустью и надеждой на него. 

(На Сангюна он смотрит как кот на хозяина).

Обычное ‘мы же друзья, Хансоль’ в глазах Ходжуна все равно, что ‘good morning, hell’ на футболке младшего. Ощущения одни и те же: холодно, но почему-то горит.

+

Сангюн уходит на весь вечер к Хёсану, оставляя их вдвоем. Хансоль, не зная об этом, спит до посинения, а когда просыпается, то находит в квартире только Ходжуна и холодный завтрак-уже-ужин. Чон по традиции лежит на диване, прикрыв глаза рукой.

Хансоль шлепает босыми ногами по паркету в сторону кухни. После сна он ничего еще не понимает, да и зачем. Он вяло жует все, что есть на тарелках, одним глазом следя за секундной стрелкой. Когда она заканчивает шестидесятый круг, его глаза расширяются в удивлении.

Уже десятый час. Хансоль проспал весь день. Нет, не так. Он проспал с вчерашнего дня до сегодняшнего вечера. Практика утомляет, выжимая из него даже желание дышать.

Убрав посуду в мойку, Хансоль идет к столику в гостиной за журналом. Все еще находясь во сне, он спотыкается о коврик и падает плашмя на живот. Хансоль скулит, переворачивается на спину и потирает живот. Как он умудрился не удариться головой.

— Будь осторожней.

Ким приподнимается на локтях и видит Ходжуна.

Сердце вниз, сердце вверх. Остановись.

— Хён? А где Сангюн?

— Уехал к Хёсану. Где ему еще быть.

Хансоль ложится обратно, раскинув руки в стороны настолько, насколько позволяет диван справа и стол слева. Еще немного и Хансоль заснет обратно, поэтому он решает начать какой-то разговор, о чем-нибудь, лишь бы в комнате было не так тихо.

Секундная стрелка на кухне громко отсчитывает пятнадцатый круг.

Ким рассматривает потолок. Он скучный, серый и в трещинах. В нем нет ничего необычного, там нельзя найти что-то существенное, да и пострадать в него тоже нельзя. Потому что глупо.

А что если, думает Хансоль, а что если..?

— А давай вскроем потолок. Там обязательно будут звезды.

— Я всеми руками за, но вряд ли соседи будут рады видеть в своем полу огромную дыру.

— Ты прав.

— Зато небо и звезды. Это ведь прекрасно.

— И ты снова прав, хён, не знаю, что тебе еще сказать.

— Расскажи мне о том, как летние фейерверки над морем вспыхивают, потрескивая.

— Сейчас не лето, до фейерверков далеко, а море еще дальше.

— Глупый Хансоль. Море ближе, просто надо быть внимательнее.

(— Эй, море мое, я плыву к тебе в руки).

+

Сангюн пританцовывает у плиты. Хансоль скулит лицом в стол. Ходжун шумит водой в ванной (один-единственный, у кого всегда есть дела). Очень странная идиллия действий и звуков.

Хансоль ковыряет ногтем обивку стула, ноет себе под нос и жалуется на то, как тяжело даются ему некоторые движения, как надоел тренер и все вокруг. Сангюн его не слушает. У него музыка в голове и танцы в ногах. На сковородке шкварчит бекон.

Невыносимая скука сжимает пальцы на шее Хансоля. Ему надо что-то делать, что-то и как-то, для чего-то, для кого-то. Под руку попадается телефон хёна. Чужие вещи трогать, как мама учила, нельзя, но больше рядом ничего нет.

Хансоль нажимает на кнопочки, набирает разные комбинации чисел, играет в гонки и тетрис. За этим всем он не замечает, как проходит час, как Сангюн ставит перед ним тарелку с горячей пищей, как он съедает и говорит короткое ‘спасибо, вкусно’. 

Хансоль прилипает к телефону и никак не может заставить себя оставить его в покое.

Ходжун уже давно вышел из ванной, переоделся и поел, но сотовый так и не забрал.

Ким даже пару раз включает музыку и тухнет в ней. Она такая же тоскливая, как и все то, что пишет его хён. Морская тоска бережно укрывает его холодным слоем соли.

Только когда кто-то звонит Ходжуну, Хансоль приходит в себя.

Он смотрит на экран и видит ‘Чихо’. Кто такой, зачем, что нужно, как и когда.

Хансоль сбрасывает звонок, не подумав. Сангюн это замечает, но умалчивает и уходит мыть посуду, все так же пританцовывая под какой-то свой мотив.

Потом приходит сообщение. Хансоль долго вчитывается, зная, что не должен, но хочется. Этот Чихо пишет, чтобы Ходжун заехал. Почему-то в его простых словах столько всего, что Хансоль ревнует, по-детски ревнует и злится.

Чон возвращается на кухню и все-таки забирает телефон, мило улыбаясь.

Но Хансоль не выдерживает:

— Кто такой Чихо? Знакомый? Друг? Бывший? Нынешний?

Ходжун мрачнеет, ничего не отвечает и, попятившись назад, просто уходит.

Хансоль понимает все по-своему.

+

У Хансоля сносит крышу. Когда сносит, собрать ее обратно невозможно. Даже по черепицам, крупицам, осколкам. Если и соберёшь, то как же ты их сложишь вместе? Вот Хансолю крышу отшибает одним ударом. Он отказывается думать, просто отказывается.

Ходжун стоит перед ним растерянный. Ходжун ничего ему не должен. Кто Хансоль для Чон Ходжуна, чтобы он что-то объяснял или оправдывался? Чон старше и умнее. Ким — влюбленный ребенок, так жаждущий заполучить желаемое в свои детские руки.

— Целуй меня.

— Нет.

— Целуй.

— Нет.

— Любишь?

Хансоль не хочет слышать ‘нет’ в третий раз, поэтому целует сам. Грубо, неуклюже, царапая обветренными губами, но, кажется, любя. Ходжун не отвечает, не отталкивает, не сбегает. Он поступает так, как бы поступил всегда: он терпит. Хансоль сжимает пальцами его футболку.

Ходжун отводит его руки в сторону. Ходжун все же делает шаг назад.

Повисает тишина. На ней, наверное, можно кататься, как на качелях.

Чон просит прощения и уходит.

Хансоль ничего уже не понимает.

(— Пожалуйста, полюби меня).

+

Ходжун больше не приходит, что вполне логично. Хансоль, конечно же, винит в этом себя, что тоже вполне логично. Слишком много логики.

Сангюн ничего не говорит, заваривая осунувшемуся Хансолю крепкий чай. Ему нечего сказать. Он всегда рядом, но только как друг. У него вообще задача простая: все видеть и молчать.

— Отвези меня к хёну.

— Не думаю, что тебе это нужно прямо сейчас.

— Я сам не знаю, что мне нужно, а что нет. Отвези.

Хансоль был у Ходжуна всего один раз и то с Бёнджу. Три тонны неловкости тогда сковывали и приваливали к полу, но он все равно запомнил ту удивительную атмосферу в квартире хёна. И с тех пор Хансоля тянет туда, как ветром. (Он сам себе напоминает перекати-поле).

Они приезжают под вечер, когда дом наполняется шумом и заливается разными оттенками лампового света. Хансолю кажется, что, если он зайдет в подъезд, его ноги будут плавиться от стыда и вины с каждой пройденной ступенькой.

Сангюн ведет его под локоть молча. У него на лице написано, что он знает то, чего не знает Хансоль, и это до зуда между ребер раздражает. Хочется ударить Сангюна, но это в данной ситуации вообще не к месту и будет слишком. 

Сангюн доводит его до двери. На ней какая-то бумага. Хансоль не вчитывается, он жмет на звонок, он стучит, но ему никто не открывает. На какой-то миг Ким представляет, как дверь распахивается, а перед ним стоит Чихо в домашних шортах и с весьма потрепанным видом.

 _Глупости_ , отмахивается Хансоль и открывает дверь сам. Ходжун как-то сделал ему дубликат ключей, говоря: ‘Приходи в любое время, если вдруг заскучаешь’.

Хансоль ожидает увидеть все что угодно (и Чихо, и Ходжуна вместе с Чихо, и просто домашнего хёна), но не то, что предстает перед его глазами. Абсолютная пустота. Стены, двери, стены, двери. Ни ковра, ни стола, ничего того, чтобы было всегда.

Хансоль блуждает по комнатам и, возвращаясь к выходу, смотрит на Сангюна опустевшими, как и эта квартира, глазами. Сангюн отводит взгляд и умалчивает что-то.

Они едут домой в полной тишине. На ней снова можно кататься.

+

Хансоль закрывается в своей комнате и по-глупому страдает. Он не плачет, ему не хочется быть истеричной малолеткой. Ходжун куда-то уехал и на этом все. Рано или поздно придет смирение, придет как верная собака и будет лизать руки шершавым языком, успокаивая.

Пока что это ‘рано или поздно’ засело в далеких кустах и просто ждет своей команды. Хансоль забывает, что такое слова и звуки, поэтому молчит. Сангюн не трогает его. Сангюн занят домом и учебой. Скоро он тоже уедет к родителям на праздники. 

Хансоль всегда остается один, потому что он — Ким Хансоль, он — ребенок. По-прежнему. Сангюн младше на пару лет, но, смотря на него, возраста не ощущаешь. Он и Ходжун чем-то похожи. И это дурацкое сравнение выбивает Хансоля из колеи. Правда, он выбит и без этого. Давно.

Он ничего толком не ест после поездки к хёну неделю с лишним. Он забивает на еду, на голод. Он забивает на все и просто, обняв подушку, качается со стороны в сторону. Как неваляшка.

В один из дней Хансоль слышит, как Сангюн шумит на кухне. Желудок жрет себя сам. Он сползает с кровати на пол от боли, которая резко укалывает его в бок. 

Сначала Хансоль списывает это на обыкновенное желание что-нибудь съесть, ведь он чувствовал подобное не раз. Но боль никуда не исчезает. Ни через час, ни через два. Боль невыносимая, боль такая, что ее не описать. Хансоль скулит, прикусив губу, и держится за живот.

Все пройдет, все пройдет, все пройдет.

Ничего не проходит. Хансоль ищет под ворохом одеял свой сотовый. Надо бы позвонить Сангюну или просто его позвать, он же не далеко все-таки, но Ким набирает другой номер. Хансоль звонит Ходжуну, надеясь неизвестно на что. 

Он думает, что это боль, вызванная собственными страдания. Боже, как глупо.

Хансоль слышит гудки.

Хансоль давится воздухом. Боль распространяется по всему телу. 

— Алло. Алло. Алло. Хён, возьми трубку. Хён, пожалуйста. Мне так плохо, мне очень и очень плохо. Пожалуйста, Ходжунни-хён, приезжай.

Он не собирается плакать, он не даст себе заплакать. Хансоль царапает глаза и щеки, чтобы слезы не потекли. Он не девочка, он не будет распускать нюни, не будет.

Но, Господи, как же больно.

И Хансоль уже не понимает от чего конкретно: от своего тела или от Ходжуна.

Он все еще слышит гудки, а потом ‘абонент временно недоступен’.

Абонент временно недоступен. Абонент вне зоны действия сети.

 _А был ли хён хоть когда-нибудь в сети_ , думает Хансоль, теряя сознание.

В комнату прибегает Сангюн.

Вместо Ходжуна приезжает скорая.

+

Хансоль безразлично смотрит в окно, лежа на больничной койке. Больше нет никакой боли. Иногда чешется грудь и бок, как будто там еще что-то осталось.

Сангюн сидит рядом. Вид у него хуже, чем у Хансоля. Но он просто устал, у него ничего не болит.

— Врачи сказали, что это был обыкновенный аппендицит.

— Правда? А боль была такая, словно мой желудок проткнули вилкой, долго ковыряли, а потом, когда наскучило, намотали кишки на рукоять.

— Не преувеличивай, хён. Ты пересмотрел сериалов и начитался Паланика.

— Возможно.

Сангюн решает, что говорить надо ему, чтобы заполнить эту стерильную палату звуками. Он рассказывает о своих родителях, о Хёсане с Бёнджу, которые в шутку купили себе собственный поезд. Он все никак не заткнется, боясь увидеть повернутое к себе лицо Хансоля.

Ким же почти не слушает, вторит младшему, кивает, где-то соглашается, где-то нет. На поезд восторженно хлопает ресницами. У него сейчас все нараспашку — мозги, сердце, жизнь на проветривании. Как бы не заболеть.

— Я все равно не могу поверить, что он уехал и ничего мне не сообщил.

Сангюн замолкает. Кто-то прищепкой защемил ему губы.

На самом деле все не так, как думает Хансоль.

Ходжун говорил давно, что собирается уехать. Ходжун оставил записку на двери, в которой четко написано когда-куда-и-как. Со своей квартиры он съехал еще раньше.

А кто такой Чихо? Лучший друг. Уехал он именно к нему, потому что Чихо нужна помощь и в материальном плане, и в моральном тоже. 

Откуда Сангюн все знает? Ему положено знать или как-то так.

Наверное, было бы проще, если бы Сангюн сказал Хансолю все сразу. Было бы спокойней.

Сейчас вряд ли это что-то изменит.

Сангюну кто-то звонит, и он уходит, оставляя Хансоля один на один с его кошмарами.

Хансоль пытается собрать себя заново.

Он отворачивается от окна и осматривает свою палату. Такая белая, что режет глаза. Напоминает морскую пену. Моря, правда, нигде нет.

Ким жмурится от света, а когда открывает глаза, видит вокруг себя мертвецов с озера. Они держат свечи за него в своих костлявых руках. Хансоля тошнит.

_Мы не живые._

+

— Алло. Ким Хансоль на связи.

— Привет?

 

Fund.


End file.
